


Angeli Bonum de Caelo

by KyuKyuuuu



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel!Ren, F/M, Intimacy, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuKyuuuu/pseuds/KyuKyuuuu
Summary: She ran from the emptiness of her home into the arms of her guardian angel, simply wishing for one thing: to be taken away from it all and to feel love at last. Who knew love could be found in eternity… from one good angel from heaven…





	

The sweetest serenity… It can be anywhere, but to her, it was the comfort of his arms, feeling his touch on her skin, lips caressing her own. She was hidden in her own bliss, created to perfection by every action the black haired angel did. Any thought of the pure white pinions linked to his back were pushed out, the innocent mind she used to have focused on him, and only him. Every part of her was calling out for more, even if her tender innocence was at risk of being tainted. A risk she longed to take with him. The light shimmer of his eyes was calling to her, her name a sweet melody that slipped from his delicate lips. The boy was made to perfection, she often wondered how an angel would fall from the skies and into her life. How he would be so shy and quiet whenever she spoke. Even now, when they were in each other’s arms, he was reserved in his movement. The boy knew what he was doing, he was just shy to do it, but she could still see the forbidden lust in his eyes.

 

“Minki…” She breathed out his name, taking another nervous opportunity to reach out, his cheeks caressed in her hands. This time, the call was of his real Angelic name. The title, Ren, was created by his father, to hide away any shred of his identity. “Minki, baby… It’s okay… We’ll be scared together.” It seemed the perfect word to use; scared. She never gave herself to anyone in her life, yet alone an angel, who was just about to tap into the steamy depths of his mind. A sweet, child-like mind, but still he envisioned her, writhing in sublime pleasure. He was longing for that quiet breath, to become a desperate moan. 

“B-but…” The raven angel mewed, still a little timid, even in his often sweet, silky voice. “I… I want you…” And there it was, the three words that started it all. The words that took her from the rainy streets of Seoul to the plush, white silk of Minki’s bed. She still could recall the whirlwind of events. After the pain and suffering of the harassment she went through, she was blessed with Minki - known as Ren at the time. She was growing back into her bright self that everyone loved, but once again, unspeakable things happened. She fell back into the darkness of home, a love she supposed to hold dear placed so much pain and weight on her shoulders, that she was spiraling back to her dark confines. Family didn’t even see to notice the situations building up; bruising, bullying. They all believed that she would grow out of the situation. That it was all petty nonsense from the mindless young adults. 

 

That was when she ran away from it all, desperate to find the one blessing she had left. With the sense of trouble, Minki was soon flying to save her. The inconsolable tears streamed down her bruised cheeks. Both of them couldn’t remember what was spoken between them, only memorizing the moment they kissed in the heavy rain. No one was around, so he could shield her with his wings, from the precipitation and the pain of home. Now all that could wash away the remnants of her life, was the sincere, delicate touch of her Guardian Angel. 

Without an inch of warning, slim fingers curled around the buttons of her shirt, allowing the white textile to open out freely; exposing her torso. A figure like that made Minki wonder why dark hearted people would choose her as their target. She was a work of beauty in her eyes, inside and out. Maybe it was something unspoken between them, which would just be kept with her. Whatever it was, the spirit couldn’t help but take every inch of the picture in; her faint ruby-brown tresses fanned out, bold against her pale skin, embellished with the dark sins of her past. He knew they weren’t caused by her, but they were the scratches of fights she got into, the wounds that people around her left behind. He took the time to press his lips against every blemish, assuring that he cared for every fraction of her shattered body. The reactions from her induced absolute gratification, a sweet exhale falling from her blessed lips, tinted from the light nibbling of Minki’s passionate kiss. Sounds of that tone and melody only encouraged the timid, heavenly being on; digits now removing the fabric on his own shoulders. Tossing it back, his wings now spread out, his figure in full view. As she figured, he wasn’t the sweet being she first met. His face was the vision of perfection but her focus soon moved to his lean torso. As if sculpted by God himself. The indents were faint, but it was enough to accentuate his body. His hip bone was peeking from the black jeans clinging to him, the slim curve into his boxers leaving just enough for her newly active imagination. The sudden silence made both timid adults blush even more, staring at each other in sweet awe. Both of their eyes slowly moved up to lock on each others, a sudden rush of romance and need in their twinkling eyes. 

 

“W-why are you looking at me like that?” She spoke up, a peachy flush decorating her pale cheeks. Possibly the first flush of color in weeks. 

“B-because you’re beautiful…” Minki replied with a tender smile, leaning in for a delicate kiss. A move that drove her absolutely insane. “It doesn’t matter what anyone else thinks or says. To me, you’re perfection…” 

 

Not another word was spoken between them after that. Just tiny peeps and groans of innocence being stripped away slowly but surely. As wished for, it only took the slightest experimental touch for her to respond; sounds of delight increasing moderately. The angel was impressed how he could do such a thing; his lips moving from jaw to collar in slow, sensuous kisses, while his hands skimmed the area of exposed skin with no boundaries of lacy underwear - she removed that when changing out of her wet clothing. A gentle pinch was just enough force for her virgin skin to handle, already a blushing mess as soft fingertips traced the sensitive spot on and around her nipples. It was a slow, steady rush, the enticing voice causing a stir for him too. His jean grew tighter, a bulge forming in the crotch. The growing area brushed against her inner thigh, coaxing her to spread her legs ever-so-slightly. It was still enough to add to the growing situation. Her body was already glowing in the newly-found sexual bliss, her tender core wet and calling for him. Clueless to what else he could do, Minki was aided out of the tight confinements, with the help of his now impatient human love. His often straight face was replaced by a slowly growing smile, knowing that despite what they were doing being forbidden in Heaven’s eyes, they were doing it for the right reason. For the three words that he spoke before her tender hymen was broken. 

“I… I love you…” The tender voice she fell for became a husky call for her alone, lips only inches away. “I love you too…” A reply of the same form, her fragile body open for the angel. It was painful to bear but the light butterfly kisses masked the force as he thrust into her. She squirmed in discomfort but with reassurance, she was getting used to the new feeling. She felt… whole. As one with Minki inside, around and beside her. 

The sweetest serenity… It can be anywhere, but to her, it was the comfort of his arms and the fact that with every romantic and sensual move he made, she could feel the love inside her, explode like fireworks. The sparks dancing on her skin, with goosebumps left in their wake. Minki’s eyes were focused on hers, a sweet yet charismatic gaze directed into her own; a look of trust and love for the angel. Each other’s heartbeat, felt through warm skin. Weak hands gripping onto the smooth silk, tighter with every thrust. This was never how she imagined losing her virginity, but then again, she never imagined that she would meet the said angel making love to her now, who would look down at her with tender eyes, hazed by the lust tapped into by their romantic encounter. The need to satisfy grew stronger, the power in the angel’s hips more erratic. “M…Minki…” A harmonious moan echoed into the moonlight, glittering legs sliding up to wrap around his strong waist. Permission to continue and with the visual of her orgasmic body; enough for Minki to carry on. He lightly suckled on the most sensitive point of her neck, above her collarbone, encouraging more of her sweet sounds; now a melody to his ears. No need for begging for a rougher, deeper movement. He could tell from the way she moved. Never harder, but whenever she’d tighten her hold on his waist, he automatically knew she longed for more, pounding gently into her warmth until he reached her weakest point. The point that would create continuous waves of passion and ecstasy. Once more, a call of his name but it grew louder and breathless, followed by gasping attempts to say the glorious three letter phrase; I love you. 

 

A husky groan fell from his own tender lips - still pressed against her heavenly neck. His length pushed in at the steady rhythm, a piston bringing his eternal love into a state of nirvana and he was close to that state too. With a whispered permit, he pushed his hips faster, feeling her warm core envelope around him. The feeling was enough to bring another groan, the feeling of becoming one with the human girl and of course, how good she felt to his stiff length. However, like before, no words were needed, except the shallow pants and whines as they collide into Cloud Nine together. Their bodies thrashed together in unison, her perky breasts bouncing with the pace as his powerful thrusts coaxed an integrated orgasm. As longed for, her body moved just as Minki imagined it, thriving for his touch - which he was more than happy to provide. Hands trailed down her back, caressing the area with the most scars as his lips moved to the next; her shoulders. Plump mounds of sweet skin pressed onto the light scar tissue, decorating her body with delicate kisses, his own form of ‘dirty talk’ which proved to her that he could be the one to protect her and love her like no other could. No one would ever get that glorious reaction and climax from her like he could. A climax he longed to create time and time again, just so he could see her delicate body arch up, voice carrying his name back to the Heavens. 

 

“Mm… Was that fun…?” Time passed after their passionate embrace. Minki’s gentle arms wrapped around her weak body, kisses littering her skin. His sweet, honey voice returned, an adorable sound against her ears. She was unable to reply, only replying in breathless nods and weak kisses. All she wanted to do was sleep in his arms, dozing off slowly with the soft feathers of his wings brushing up against her skin. Minki took that time to think through his life. He fluttered down from Heaven to be a trainee Guardian, and she was his first. They grew up together as children and when they were separated - by Minki’s clan, who was eager to make him a full guardian - life slid downhill for her. So much so that Minki begged and pleaded that he could return to her once again to officially become her guardian. She was more grown up now, starting a chapter in her life but she couldn’t run away from the bullets of face-to-face and online abuse she got day in, day out. She stopped believing in love, but he never stopped. He flew in just in time to save her from herself, and they grew together once again, now Minki was falling in love with every part of her; how she smiled, cried… how she laughed, yelled and moaned his name as if it was second nature… and his favourite… how despite the blushing and shy acts, both of them knew that they were for each other. A Forbidden love between human and guardian that was strong enough to stand and surpass the judgement. So much was riding on it but all Minki could think of, was those words… which the guardian angel whispered once again as she drifted to a much needed sleep. 

“I love you… and I will love and cherish you eternally…”


End file.
